


Smile

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri/Older!Kaede drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

He wants to be thinking,  _she’s a child compared to me_ , and  _I’m old enough to be your father_ , and  _little girl, you have no idea what kind of man I am._

He isn’t.

He’s thinking that her lips are soft and welcoming, that they taste like peaches and cinnamon and autumn. There’s been so little softness in his life.

When she pulls away, her eyes dance with the same flame that’s in his own, and he knows that this girl, at least, he’ll never harm.

He’s not sure he could if he tried.

Everything about it should be wrong. Kaede should be terrified. Yuri should be a pervert, a lecher, a creep. He can hardly remember being twenty like she is, can hardly see it from twice that age.

She smiles after the kiss, and how long has it been since that’s happened to him? Forever, probably.

Kaede brushes the hair back from his face, and he catches her fingertips in his hand, kisses them with the same softness she used on him before.

Kaede laughs, holds his hand, and takes him on another adventure.

And he never once thinks she’s too young, because no one has ever burned as brightly as Kaede when she smiles.


End file.
